The triangle of love
by Grayshadow
Summary: Its about Leafpool, Feathertail, and Crowfeather and their love. Just read it, please
1. Prologue

**Feathertail's POV**

Prologue

Silverpelt was shining brightly as walked the skies of StarClan. Everything was silent.

I looked down at the one true cat I loved, besides my family. Crowfeather. He might be prickly on the outside but on the inside he deeply, truly, honestly cared for me. I knew it and he knew it. Leafpool made him happy. I had no problem with that.

But what would happen when it was time for them to join StarClan? Would he choose Leafpool or me? I weighted the options. On one paw, I was his first true love and we journeyed to the sun-drown place together. I also told him that it was ok to love again. Leafpool was medicine cat and medicine cats couldn't have mates or kits. But Yellowfang had kits and a mate. So did my mother. Many cats fell in love with other cats from different Clans. Not all cats are perfect, Feathertail.

I told myself. Leafpool loved Crowfeather with all her heart but she tried her best to do her duties. Well, Crowfeather will make the decision when it's his time. I'm not going to force him to choose me anyway. He has a right to be happy with whatever she-cat he loves.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I sat down with my fellow Clanmate, Tornear. "Hey Crowfeather, how's life treating ya?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "It could be better," I admitted. "What's wrong?" he questioned. "I loved Feathertail and still do. But I've fallen in love with another cat. And I don't know what I'm going to do when StarClan calls for me. Do I choose Feathertail or the other cat I love?" I explained.

Tornear pulled at something in his pelt thoughtfully. "It's your choice, Crowfeather, no one can choose for you." My ears laid down flat on my head. I snarled, "Some help you are!" I ran past my deputy, who happened to be my mother, Ashfoot. As I spun past her, she called out my name. I didn't turn back. I ran straight for the WindClan/ThunderClan territory.

I sat there waiting to see the cat I so desperately desired to see. A picture of her light brown tabby pelt and her amber eyes staring into mine popped into my head. Something shook me out of my thoughts. "Who's there?" I snarled at the invisible object on the other side of the lake. "Whoa, calm down, Crowfeather, its just me." a familiar voice mewed with laughter.

I purred at the sound of the cats voice and watched her emerge from the bushes. I purred even louder as she splashed through the lake to get to me. "Leafpool, I've-" I trailed off as I breathed I her scent. Leafpool twined her tail with mine and looked deep into my eyes. "Crowfeather, I know medicine cats aren't supposed to love, have kits, or have mates, but I love you." I felt my heart explode with joy and delight. "I love you too, Leafpool, more than anything!" I heard a voice in the back of my head ask, _'what about Feathertail?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I rubbed my check against Leafpool's and she purred louder. "I love you, Crowfeather." She breathed. I backed away and looked at her. "Really? I love you too, Leafpool." I rumbled. "Crowfeather I need to tell you something." I looked at her strangely, "What's wrong?" Leafpool sighed and sat down. "Crowfeather, I checked with Brightheart yesterday and she told me something wonderful." I couldn't stand it any longer. "What is it?!" I burst out. Leafpool looked amused for a moment and then opened her mouth, "I'm having kits!"

I blinked for a moment. Could this be true? Leafpool, a medicine cat having my kits? I smiled and licked her muzzle. "This is wonderful! I can't believe it! You and I having our first litter of kits!" I couldn't stop bouncing around. Suddenly Leafpool's smile faded into a frown.

I instantly stopped and padded back over to her. "But Crowfeather, what are we gonna do with them? Keep them in your Clan or ThunderClan?" I bowed my head and sat down. "I wonder what Feathertail would've done?" Leafpool pricked her ears and curled up next to me. "You miss her, huh?" I licked her head and purred, "I love you both. Nothing could ever stop me. Not even our leaders." Leafpool purred drowsily and fell asleep. I put my tail around her and went to sleep.

I found myself at Fourtrees. "I don't remember coming here." I told myself. I looked around and saw a starry object coming down from the sky. The object formed into a pale silver cat. I yowled in happiness. Feathertail! I longed to bury my nose in her pelt, but I knew this was only a dream.

"Crowfeather, I'm so proud of you and Leafpool. I know you still grieve over me but you and I will met in StarClan." I asked, "So you aren't mad about Leafpool having my kits?" Feathertail smiled and put her tail on my shoulder, "Crowfeather, can't you see by now? I just want to see you happy and if she makes you happy then I'm happy." I purred and touched noses with her before waking up to find Leafpool next to me.

I nudged her. "Leafpool, its time to go back to our Clans." She growled good-naturedly, "I don't want to go!" I flicked her ear with my tail. "Neither do I, but we have to get back to our Clans." I watched as she stretched her body in the moonlight, making her pelt glow silver. No wonder I fell in love with her.

She touched my muzzle with her nose and twined her tail with mine. "Bye Crowfeather, I'll see you soon." I faintly smiled and answered back in a whisper, "Bye, Leafpool, I love you." I watched as her tail disappeared in the undergrowth. I hunted before I got back to camp. Onestar and Ashfoot greeted me. They both growled, "Where have you been?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I swallowed, "I thought I would hunt since the fresh-kill pile was low." Onestar looked at me suspiciously. Ashfoot nodded, "Well next time don't take so long, we needed extra patrols, since that badger attack on ThunderClan. I dipped my head in respect, "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll go on the dawn patrol in the morning." Onestar flicked his tail in dismissal. I curled up in the warrior's den to get some rest.

A cat poked me in the ribs to wake me up. "I'm up!" I snapped. I opened my eyes to see Nightcloud. I rolled my eyes and heaved myself up. She purred in a sweet tone I couldn't stand. "Come on Crowfeather, let's go on the dawn patrol. Just you and me." It didn't take a mousebrain to see Nightcloud had a crush on me. "I thought you and Owlfeather were going hunting." Owlfeather timed it perfect, "Really? Then what are we waiting for?" Nightcloud gave a slight groan as she padded away with Owlfeather, looking over her shoulder at me.

Tornear and Webfoot were waiting for me at the other side of camp so ran over to join them. Webfoot growled, "About time!" I flattened my ears at him and was about to spit a retort when Tornear stepped in-between us. "That's enough you two! Come on we have to patrol our borders with ThunderClan.

My heart raced with the thought of seeing Leafpool again. But a thought rushed into my mind 'what would happen to her if she had kits? Would Firestar ban her from ThunderClan? He would do that because she is his daughter.' Tornear interrupted my thoughts as he hit me upside the head.

"Are you paying attention now?" he snarled. I flexed my claws, "I was thinking!" Webfoot smirked, "About the ThunderClan medicine cat?" I couldn't take it anymore and leapt on Webfoot pinning him to the ground. I clawed at his muzzle and in response he bit my ear and dug his claws in my shoulder.

Tornear grabbed my scruff and pulled me away from Webfoot. I pushed Tornear away and walked a little ways from them both. I cleaned my wounds and Webfoot narrowed his eyes as Tornear gave him a stern chew-out. I snickered and padded away to the river to drink some water and clean my wounds some more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You get Feathertail plushies!**

**Chapter 4 (Feathertail's POV)**

I watched as Crowfeather and Leafpool curled up and slept soundly. I envied Leafpool. "I wished it was me instead of her." I muttered. "Feathertail!" a voice said behind me. I spun around and saw a silver cat that looked just like me.

"Mom, what are you doing spying on me like that?" Silverstream grinned faintly, "Its what mothers do. We worry about our kits." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a kit anymore I'm a grown warrior." I protested. Her smile faded, "I know, you did so much for your Clan and the others too." I looked around me at the bright stars that always surrounded us.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't have died. But I saved Crowfeather's life and that's what the warrior code says to do. Protect others with your life." Silverstream opened her mouth to speak but another cat joined us. Her sweet scent surrounded us. I dipped my head in greetings and respect. "Hello Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf acknowledged me and sat down wrapping her tail over her paws.

Spottedleaf said, "We can't do anything until they come to join the ranks of StarClan." I looked around again, "I'd do anything to hunt with my Clanmates in RiverClan." "And see Crowfeather" a new voice growled jokingly.

I spun around and saw a blue-silver she-cat. I dipped my head in admiration. "Hello Bluestar." Bluestar answered with a friendly flick of her tail. "Feathertail you aren't the only one in StarClan that has fallen in love with another cat from another Clan. Just look at me, I fell in love with Oakheart." All the cats around me meowed their agreement. "I fell in love with Firestar and I was a medicine cat." Meowed Spottedleaf. "I fell in love with your father." Said my mother.

"Crowfeather has a destiny to fulfill and it isn't over. Look down here." Bluestar pointed with her tail. I looked into a pool of water and saw a tom with a dark gray pelt raising his head proudly as others chanted his name. "Crowfeather, Crowfeather!" I looked puzzlingly at Bluestar. "What does that mean?" I asked.

Bluestar smiled, "It means Crowfeather will become deputy." I grinned widely, "I'm so happy for him. But what about Leafpool? How is he going to see her and his kits?" Spottedleaf shrugged, "Only time will tell, Feathertail."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**I watched the others walk away leaving me at the lake to tend to my wounds. Suddenly a familiar scent hit my nose. I ducked in the bushes as three Thunderclan warriors walked by. I saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, the two cats I traveled with to the sun-drown place when I was an apprentice. The other cat I identified was the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar.

"I smell WindClan. And recently by the looks of it." Brambleclaw stated. Squirrelflight scoffed, "Of course you can smell them, mousebrain. We are along their border." Firestar said sternly, "Squirrelflight be respectful. Yes Brambleclaw, WindClan has been by recently. In fact they're still here."

I gulped, 'but wait why I'm I hiding? I'm in my own territory.' I walked out of the bushes simply and went to the river. I looked up at the ThunderClan warriors. Squirrelflight smiled at me and meowed a greeting. Brambleclaw was a bit more formal. "Hello Crowfeather, how's the prey running?" I nodded, "Fine." Firestar looked at me with high opinion. Or maybe something else. "Crowfeather, can you tell Onestar thank you for helping us with the badger attack?" I dipped my head, "Sure but why don't you tell him now?"

Firestar looked at me confused. I had scented Onestar after Brambleclaw had said his greetings. Onestar padded up beside me and nodded to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.

He turned his attention to Firestar. "Hello Firestar. How's your Clan?"

Firestar answered, "Fine, thank you. I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping us with the badger attack."

Onestar waved his tail. "Don't mention it. It was nice to fight next to one of my friends again."

Firestar smiled, "I better get back to my Clan. See you at the gathering." Onestar meowed his partings and motioned for me to follow him.

I trotted beside my leader and wondered what he was thinking about. "Crowfeather, what is going on?"

I froze for a moment. But I quickly shook myself and answered, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired I guess." Onestar looked at me doubtfully. "Ok but you know I'm here for you right?"

I nodded. "We go ahead and get some rest, eat, and then go on the evening patrol later." I swiftly dipped my head and walked over to my nest in the warriors' den. As sleep engulfed me I thought of Leafpool and our future kits. _'What Clan are they going to grow up in?'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry its so short. Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Chapter 6 **

I watched my secret crush from above as usual. Well he really wasn't a "secret" crush but still.

"So what are you doing?" a voice asked.

I spun around and saw a muscular gray tom. My eyes lighted up as I recognized the tom. "Stonefur!" I happily exclaimed.

He smiled as he trotted over to sit next to me. He looked down into the water and saw Crowfeather. "Good choice. He's sooo dreamy." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Be quiet, Stonefur."

We laughed and talked awhile. I suddenly felt guilty. I was flirting with another tom! How could I do this do Crowfeather?

As though he was reading my thoughts Stonefur asked, "You miss Crowfeather don't you?"

I sadly nodded my head but quickly explained, "I love being in StarClan with Silverstream and you but I miss my Clan, Crowfeather, and my brother and father."

He solemnly nodded. "I understand. I miss my sister and my Clan too. I know how you feel."

I smiled gently and brushed against his flank. "Come on! Race ya to the starry pool!" He grinned and took off. Yelling over his shoulder, "You're on, but you won't beat me!"

I shook my head and raced off to catch up with him.


	8. Chapter 7

**A long chapter! I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting. Here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Crowfeather's POV**

Tonight was the gathering and I was one of the warriors to go. I was looking forward to seeing Leafpool if she was there also my friends from the journey. Onestar lead the patrol of cats to the island and I was right behind him. I climbed the tree and jumped to the ground.

I looked around for Leafpool to see if she was here or not. I didn't see her but I spotted Squirrelflight heading my way. I sat down and wanted for her to speak.

She flicked her tail, "Come on let's go behind that bush." She whispered. Bewildered, I followed her behind the bush.

"What? Is something wrong with Leafpool?" I murmured anxiously. She looked angry for a moment.

"Leafpool had her kits last night. She told me to tell you to meet her at the border. How could you break the warrior code, Crowfeather?"

I flicked my ears angrily, "I love Leafpool. I can't believe that I do after Feathertail's death but Leafpool walks in my dreams. I'll be with Feathertail again in StarClan."

Squirrelflight retorted annoyed, "What's going to happen when Leafpool joins you? Are you going to ignore her or what? What's your plan?"

I lashed my tail in worry and frustration. "I don't know but I'm sure that's a long way away. I love both of them. Feathertail may have been my first love. Leafpool had my kits. Squirrelflight, you know what its like to fall in love with two different cats. How do I choose?"

Squirrelflight looked confused, "How did you know I liked two different toms?"

I slightly smiled, "Brambleclaw told me that you liked Ashfur."

Squirrelflight muttered something I couldn't hear. "Hey, strangers," a voice behind us said.

I turned around and saw Tawnypelt. I dipped my head to her. "Hello, Tawnypelt."

She flicked me on the head with her tail. "You don't have to be so formal and uptight, Crowfeather. I'm your friend not a leader."

"Some leader you'd make." A deeper voice growled jokingly. It was Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt's brother.

"Hey Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt touched noses with her brother. It was clear that Tawnypelt missed her brother whatever Clan she was in.

The next two cats that padded over were Stormfur and Brook. I touched noses with Stormfur gently. "Hello Stormfur. Hello Brook."

Stormfur returned my greetings. Brook dipped her head to me. I heard a yowl and I turned to see that all the leaders were on the Great Tree. (AN- that's like the Great Rock)

I sat with the others and listened to what the leaders had to say. Blackstar was first.

"ShadowClan is strong as always. We have two new apprentices. Darkpaw and Breezepaw." Everyone cheered for the apprentices. "We also have three new warriors. Shadedleaf, Gorsefang, and Cherryfoot." Again more cheers.

Blackstar stepped back and Leopardstar stepped forward. "RiverClan is well. We have new apprentices and warriors as well. Waterpaw and Grasspaw. Our new warriors are Ripplestream and Sunwhisker." Everyone murmured congratulations to them.

"I'm not done. WindClan has stolen prey from RiverClan!" I stood up on my paws and joined my Clanmates in yelling. Onestar came forward.

"Do you have prove of this, Leopardstar?" Leopardstar turned to my leader. "Yes, one of my warriors saw one of yours cross the border.

Onestar looked around at his warriors. "I will deal with this later, Leopardstar. If you're right I apologize but if it isn't true then I'll talk to you later." Leopardstar dipped her head and stepped back.

Onestar didn't have much to say. Soon it was Firestar's turn.

"We also have new apprentices, Flamepaw, Blazepaw, and Swiftpaw. We have our deputy back. I looked around until I saw a gray tom that looked like Stormfur stand up.

Everyone was happy that Graystripe had returned. Even Blackstar dipped his head to the ThunderClan deputy. I looked at Brambleclaw to see his reaction. He was on his feet cheering as well. Brambleclaw was deputy before Graystripe had come back. I was surprised that Brambleclaw was so calm about it.

"This gathering is over." Firestar announced.

I walked over to Onestar. "I'm going to hunt for awhile, I'll be back at camp later." Onestar nodded and led the rest of my Clan home.


End file.
